


All for One

by 1000excuses



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Friendship/Love, Love, Loyalty, M/M, Medical Kink, Philosophy, les miserables kink meme, like the greeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000excuses/pseuds/1000excuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a prompt from the Les Mis Kink Meme: "It turns out, that all the barricade boys are there, because they're trying to get into Enjolras' pants. All of them. Except Marius, who's there just because he can."</p><p>Ended up being more of a look at the sex that Enjolras has with each of Les Amis individually, and how he uses those relationships to draw his friends to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All for One

They have all come to him for their separate reasons, they believe, but at heart each of his friends surrounds Enjolras with one singular hope: that at the end of each meeting, at one or two or even three o’clock in the morning, when everyone is tipsy or more than and the streets are certainly not safe, their golden leader will clap him on the shoulder and lead him home for more talk and more drink and at the end of it all a tryst of one kind or another.

He often walks back with Combeferre to his lodgings, ostensibly to return one book or borrow another. They talk of philosophy as they touch each other gently, and of the Greeks as they wind together in the darkness, and of nothing at all when each takes the other in his mouth.

Courfeyrac he sees less, as there is often some girl or another and Enjolras has no patience with women. Indeed, he has very little patience at all with Courfeyrac, but neither of them mind this, as Courfeyrac is impatient himself, all fire and sweetness and eager rubbing, and he insists on bringing Enjolras to climax over and over until both of them collapse together in the cooling sweat and twisted sheets of Courfeyrac’s enormous bed.

Although he will never admit to it, Feuilly followed Enjolras to a meeting once and stayed to watch him, and then to listen to him. He cherishes his ideas dearly, but more than that he loves when Enjolras deigns to come to his little garret and take up his paint-splattered, roughened hands in his own inky ones and kiss him and answer all his questions about Poland. And he loves that Enjolras will rise with him in the darkness before dawn and buy coffee and croissants, that neither of them might go empty into the new day.

With Jean Prouvaire Enjolras is stern, sometimes enough to make him cry, because Jehan secretly craves a stern hand and Enjolras understands this better than many. When he does bring him to tears, though, Enjolras is careful to also bring him to orgasm slowly and carefully, so that Jehan falls with a great sigh as his leader licks the salt water from his cheek and promises him that after the revolution there will be clouds of flowers and that everyone will walk in the sunlight of freedom.

Bahorel is always ready for an argument, even with his leader, and these passionate discussions often last long into the night, even when they have retired together, though Enjolras has found several sure ways of silencing his friend. For his part, Bahorel does not seem to mind overly much when Enjolras kisses him into quiescence or simply forces his prick between his ranting lips, though he has a great deal to say about it when they are done.

Of course it is Joly that Enjolras seeks out when his hand cramps from writing or his head hurts from staying up too late or he twists his ankle in the gutter, so that he might receive a very serious examination followed by a more sensual one, after which he is invariably pronounced upon the brink of death. Enjolras is careful to always react to this pronouncement with the gravest dismay and to beg his doctor for whatever cure might be most efficacious. Said cure is usually an oral injection of a most secret remedy, which Enjolras swallows bravely, though when the remedy is administered through other avenues he offers more of a token protest, which Joly tends to ignore.

Enjolras leaves his door open to Bossuet always, so that even when he is absent the Eagle might have a place to roost. When he is not absent and Bossuet is not elsewhere, though, Enjolras is happy to offer him bread and board and a place in his own neatly made bed, because he knows he is rich and that many others are not. Bossuet is grateful, always, and competes with Enjolras, who is passionate in his guilt, to see who can bring the other the most pleasure, and no matter who does win both seem to end happily.

With Grantaire things are rarely happy. Enjolras goes to him as well, when he is in a particular mood and does not mind being painted or orated at, because after Grantaire finishes doing what he would if they were in public, he never fails to realize that he has Enjolras at his disposal in private. Grantaire is skilled but he is always rough, and Enjolras knows when he seeks out the drunkard that he will be used hard and sworn at and that if he wants to come it will be by his own hand or not at all. Because to Grantaire he is revolution, and Grantaire has no use for revolution at all, though he has many uses for Enjolras.

One night in ten Enjolras goes home to his own flat alone and shuts the door and pours himself a very small glass of brandy and thinks how strange the silence is without the presence of one or another of the men he has taken such great pains to gather around himself. But silence in his life is rare enough to be savored, and so he lies down alone in this gift, though it always takes him some time to find sleep.

It is no wonder that Marius finds this little group so peculiar when he joins them.


End file.
